duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
TV vs. Radio
TV vs. Radio is a Duran Duran song which is written by the five original band members,during the "Astronaut" album demo sessions. page in progress About the song Duran Duran originally announced a reunion of the original five members in 2001,and began writing new music together in the south of France.They continued to write and record intermittently,working hard for a few months at a time,throughout 2002 and 2003.The band's friend and record producer Nile Rodgers did preliminary production work on several tracks.Meanwhile,Duran Duran searched for a record label to release their new album,but it was complicated by the band's desire for independence,control and a commitment for more than just one album.During this period a "teaser CD" with short demo versions of a few of the unfinished songs (used to demonstrate the new work to potential labels and producers) was leaked to the Internet and quickly copied throughout the band's fan base.The songs were "Virus", "Sunrise", "TV vs.Radio","Taste the Summer","Salt in the Rainbow" and "Pretty Ones".The band was very unhappy about the leak and with the exception of "Sunrise" which became their first single and "Taste the Summer", the leaked songs were not included in the final track listing for the Astronaut album."Virus" later appeared as a bonus track on a Japanese release of "Astronaut"."TV vs.Radio is available on the "Beautiful Colours" album and the 2004 unofficial release of "Another Astronaut (Astronaut Demos Vol.1) album Another Astronaut (Astronaut Demos Vol.1) "Beautiful Colours" (demo 1) "Sunrise" (demo 1) "Taste the Summer" (demo) "Taste the Summer" (demo 2) "Virus" (demo 1) "TV vs. Radio" (demo 2) "Pretty Ones" (demo) "Salt In The Rainbow" (demo) "TV vs. Radio" (demo 2) "Pretty Ones" (demo 2) "Virus" (demo 2) "Point Of No Return" (demo 1) "Taste the Summer" (Padlog extended mix) "Sunrise" (Jason Nevins remix) Band Line-up Simon Le Bon - Vocals John Taylor - Bass Andy Taylor - Guitar Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Roger Taylor - Drums Lyrics Hey wait a minute - news: Here we go again So open to abuse So one night stand It's just a milky breast Oh gimme gimme yeah (woo-hoo) We don't really care We're watching cartoons We want that music (we won't stop) Bangin' on the radio (we love you) And we want TV (stop) What is gettin' on that video? (video) We use it (we won't stop) TV versus radio (we love you) Believe me (stop) We need it more than ever now, you know (video) I'll get down on your knees If that's what you love A little striptease A little push and show Do you scroll your prayers For daddy money, yeah (woo-hoo) We don't really care We're watching cartoons We want that music (we won't stop) Bangin' on the radio (we love you) And we want TV (stop) What is gettin' on that video? (video) We use it (we won't stop) TV versus radio (we love you) Believe me (stop) We need it more than ever now, you know (video) Category:Duran Duran songs